It is an object of this invention to provide novel 4'-substituted-4,4"-dimethoxy-1,1':2',1"-terphenyl derivatives. These compounds are active as prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, analgesic agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-arthritic agents, antipyretic agents, and antithrombotic agents.